A need exists for a well cleaning tool configured to replace a joint of tubing in a multi-joint tubing string for a wellbore and prevent gas lock and explosion while separating particulate from wellbore fluid and producing cleaned wellbore fluid.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.